


The Boy in the Audience

by cami_soul



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Awkward Even, Awkward Flirting, Boysquad, Dognfluer, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Even participates in an experimental dance performance, as a favor to Yousef, at Oslo’s Salt art & music and catches the eye of a cute boy in the audience. A very fluffy meet-cute.  I've listed this as rated teen and up for some brief swearing, but this is a very G-rated story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks ago, I was lucky enough to attend Døgnfluer and watch Tarjei’s dance performance. This was a really cool experience and it inspired this small story. If you have no idea what Døgnfluer is, don’t worry the story will still make sense. I took inspiration from Tarjei’s clothing and some of the dance moves, but the dance in my story is entirely fictional and is not what occurred during the actual performance. 
> 
> This is an AU where Even did not go to Nissen. Instead, he did his third year again at Baka. This story takes place when Even has graduated but Isak still has another year of high school. Isak has just turned 18 and Even is 20. 
> 
> Also, those of you that are following my story TOTGA, I am working on the next chapter and I promise it has not been abandoned.

Even was a little bit nervous. Okay, make that a lot bit nervous. He had never done anything like this before but it was for Yousef. And he would do anything for him, including possibly making a fool out of himself. 

It was midsummer’s night and they were at Salt, the experimental music and art installation down by the water. There was a mini music festival happening and Yousef and Mutta were part of a group performing a modern dance to one of the musical pieces. At the last minute, they lost a dancer and his friends had begged Even to fill in. He’d barely had time to rehearse the day before, and although he had a good sense of rhythm his long limbs often tended to move in unauthorized directions. 

They had been hanging out and eating pizza for about an hour while the musicians warmed up, and they still had more than a half-hour to go as the performances didn’t start until 20:00. The crowd was still pretty light, which Even liked but Yousef assured him that would change as the night progressed. 

Even glanced at his watch, and noticed that it was 19:19, he liked the symmetry of that. His attention was pulled from his wrist by laughter. A group of four boys was approaching the ticket table and getting their blue wristbands. They were laughing and joking and playfully pushing each other out of the way. They each had an open beer in their free hand which was sloshing onto the ground. 

But their rowdiness wasn’t what drew Even’s attention. His attention immediately went to a boy with golden blond curls who seemed to be barely tolerating the other boys’ teasing. As they moved away from the ticket table and into the performance area he heard the boy with the wild dark curls speak to the grumpy one, “Come on, Isak, school is out why don’t you finally relax!” The other boys chimed in with a chorus of “Yeah, Isak.” 

The grumpy god lifted his beer with a wry twist to his lips and chugged back at least half of it. “There! Satisfied?” he groused. “Why are we even here anyway? I swear, Jonas if you have dragged me to another one of your hipster events…” 

“It wasn’t me this time. Blame Mags,” the boy called Jonas held up his hands in defense. 

“She is so hot, though,” said the other blond boy. 

The group was still on the move and they were coming closer and closer to the pole Even was leaning against. Soon they would be right in front of him. 

“Even, hey, let’s go,” Mutta tugged on his arm and pulled him away from his hiding pole. “We need to change.” They were all going to be wearing bright neon green shirts. Even frowned, not his best color. 

Reluctantly, Even followed Mutta away from where the cute grumpy boy and his friends were. They went backstage and then up to a rooftop deck where one of the dancers was handing out the t-shirts. He held his up and realized there was no way it was going to fit. “This is too small,” Even tried to hand back the shirt. 

“It’s supposed to be tight,” the girl, he thought might be named Greta, answered him. “Besides, that’s all we have left.”

Even pulled off his own shirt and pulled the neon green one on. There was some stretch in the material, thank god, but even then this t-shirt really couldn’t be considered decent. The material hugged him outlining each one of his ribs. His nipples, already at attention from the cool seaside air, clearly stood out underneath the thin material. He turned to Yousef, who was standing nearby, “come on bro, this is x-rated!”

“Sorry, that’s all we have left. You’ll just have to make do,” Yousef fought to keep the smile off his face as he answered Even. 

“Asshole,” Even called after him as Yousef left to round up all the dancers. Now they were all going back downstairs. Yousef gathered everyone off to one side of the stage to do a last-minute review of their dance. The theme of the night was ecology and their dance was about deforestation and they were to embody the spirit of the trees. Even knew he was the last person who should be attempting this dance, but his friends were important to him, so he would try. 

While Yousef gave out instructions Even’s eyes darted like mad around the space in front of the stage where the audience had gathered, looking for his grumpy angel. An electric current skittered down Even’s spine when he finally located him and he was staring right at Even. He had a little frown between his eyebrows and his mouth was flattened into a straight line. He didn’t seem to be flirting with Even, but he wasn’t looking away either. Isak, Even remembered, his name is Isak. 

The first group of musicians was warming up and so Yousef finished his directions. The t-shirt girl, maybe Gitta, walked right up to Isak’s group and greeted them. Isak stopped staring at Even to join in the conversation around him, and Even realize he didn’t like that. He wanted Isak’s attention back on him.

Even walked over to join the group, faking confidence that he did not feel. “Introduce me to your friends,” he said to the girl whose name he still could not remember. 

“Well this is Magnus,” she said, clutching onto the arm of the grinning blond-haired guy. “ But I don’t know the others.”

“I’m Jonas,” the one with the serious expression and dark curly hair held out his hand. Even shook his hand, surprised by the strong almost punishing grip. 

“And I’m Mahdi,” the one with the huge smile held out his hand too. This time the handshake was much less of an assault. 

Even turned to finally look at the beautiful grumpy one. “Isak,” he muttered, mouth still pressed firmly into a straight line. 

“Even,” Even held his hand out first this time and Isak grabbed onto it. They held on a bit too long as the moment stretched out, Even enjoying finally being able to touch Isak. 

Jonas cleared his throat and pointedly looked at where they were still clasping hands. Isak made a small sound and dropped Even’s hand abruptly. He flicked his gaze rapidly from Jonas to Even. “You changed your shirt,” he blurted out. 

Even was pleased that Isak had paid that much attention to him, even though he still hated the neon green shirt. “Yeah, we all did for the performance,” Even kept his eyes on Isak, not caring what the rest of the group was thinking. 

“Are you a musician?” Isak asked him. 

“No,” Even turned bright red at the realization that Isak was going to be watching his clumsy performance. “No, I’m one of the dancers. I don’t… I mean that is… I’m just filling in. I don’t usually dance,” he finished his explanation lamely. 

The first band started up and the group turned to watch. “Are you dancing now,” Isak leaned closer to Even to be heard over the music, his mouth almost touching Even’s ear. 

Even turned his head in Isak’s direction and also leaned closer, “ No, we’re with the third group.” 

Isak nodded okay and then turned back to watch the band. After a few minutes, his posture relaxed and he started nodding to the beat of the music. 

“You like it,” Even grinned delightedly, and he moved closer to bump Isak’s shoulder with his. 

“It’s ok,” Isak said with a small smile of his own. He bumped Even’s shoulder back, but then just left it there so they were kind of leaning on each other. 

Even leaned into the touch of Isak’s arm. This must be flirting. Isak was looking for ways to touch him. Even got carried away and leaned a bit too much, causing them both to lose their balance. 

“Whoa there,” Isak reached his arm around Even’s waist to steady him. “How much have you had to drink?” he joked. 

Even reached his own arm across Isak’s shoulders pulling their sides close together. He turned his head to whisper in Isak’s ear, “not a drop.” 

The other boys were standing in front of them watching the musicians and did not pay them any attention. So Even stayed happily snuggled up next to Isak for the three songs in this performance. 

The band ended the performance and they announced a ten-minute break. Isak pulled away from Even’s side just as his friends turned around. “Time for more beer?” Magnus threw his smile around the circle of boys. He was greeted with a chorus of, “ yeah, sure” and the boys moved en masse over to the nearest booth selling beer. 

As they started to walk away Isak looked back over his shoulder, “You coming, Even?” Relieved that Isak wanted him around, Even smiled and caught up with the group. 

Once they had their beer they moved back in front of the stage. This time, however, Jonas stayed back next to Isak and there was no opportunity for Even to put his arm around him again. Even tried to relax and enjoy the music but he was too keyed up. He wondered what Isak would think of his performance? He wondered if he was going to stick around and talk to Even afterward?

When the current band brought out some people fishing on rollerblades, Isak turned and smiled at Even, “ Now that’s interesting.” He grinned at Even with amusement. 

Isak’s smile lit up his face and transfixed Even. Not a trace of his grumpy boy could be found, and in his place was some sort of Greek god. Dimples bracketed both sides of Isak’s mouth and Even could swear there were even two dimples on the left side. And speaking of his mouth, those lips with the perfectly formed Cupid’s bow were parted and Even could see some adorable gaps between his front teeth. 

“Even!” Isak nudged him with his elbow, “what do you think?”

Even wanted to blurt out that he thought Isak was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, but at the last moment, he retained some control and clamped his mouth shut. Luckily for him, he could see Yousef waving the dancers over and he could make his escape before he embarrassed himself. “Uh… I have to go warm up now. Will you, uh… will you be around after?” he asked Isak. 

Isak nodded his serious expression back on his face, “Yeah, yeah we’ll be around.” 

Nodding back at him, Even said, “Good. Uh, okay then. I’ll uh… see you… after.” 

Nervousness and excitement coursing through his veins in equal measure Even warmed up with the other dancers. There was a short break while they changed bands again and Even stood with the troupe to the left of the stage. He kept one eye on Isak, though, and watched him and the guys go get more beer and then joke around while they waited for the next performance. 

He saw Jonas gesture with his beer over toward the stage, kinda where Even’s group was standing, and say something to Isak. Then he saw Isak blush and shake his head frantically. Even couldn’t tell what that was about. 

And before he knew it, it was time and they were all moving in front of the stage as the audience made a circle standing around them. The music started and Even worked hard to embody a tree. He swayed and moved with the music and some imaginary wind. Then one of the smaller dancers climbed onto his shoulders and they were a very tall tree, moving carefully to the beat. 

The climax of the song came and he returned the other dancer to the ground, where one by one the dancers were all laying down portraying trees that had been felled. When the music ended, they were all on the ground lying as still as possible. After a beat of silence, Even heard the crowd break out into cheers and applause. The dancers rose up and held hands for their bow. 

Then they were moving to backstage again and up to the rooftop deck. Water and towels were passed around. Even tugged off the neon green monstrosity and pulled back on his own black and white NAS t-shirt. He wiped off the sweat and chugged down a bottle of water. 

Even was eager to see if Isak really had stuck around so he didn’t stay and chat with the other dancers. Yousef came over and clapped him on the back, “Great job, bro.”

“Thanks,” Even squeezed his shoulder in return before turning and heading down the back stairs. He returned to the performance area from the right and his eyes made a beeline to the group of boys standing on the edge of the crowd. He was here. Isak had stayed. Relief filled his body and made his knees weak for a moment. They hadn’t spotted him yet so he took the opportunity to watch them unnoticed. 

Isak was back to frowning, his brow furrowed and the golden curls escaping his snapback forming a halo. Even was still about four meters away and hadn’t made any sounds, but some instinct caused Isak to turn towards where Even was standing. Their eyes caught and locked on each other as Even slowly made his way over to the group. 

As soon as the other three spotted him, they started giving Even praise. “That was terrific, Even.” “So interesting!” “Cool moves, bro!” 

But the only reaction Even cared about was Isak’s. “What did you think?” he asked Isak anxiously as soon as he was standing in front of him. He didn’t even care how needy and desperate he sounded. Isak nodded and bit down on his bottom lip. Probably stalling for time, Even thought. 

“I liked it,” Isak answered quietly. “You really have some moves,” he added with a lopsided grin. 

“Thanks,” Even smiled back just holding Isak’s gaze, not wanting to break the moment. 

They stood grinning at each other for another minute until Jonas interrupted them, “We really need to get going now, Isak.” 

Isak reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Even’s and glanced around at the group, “Oh, yeah. I just…” Isak was looking everywhere else but Even. 

They hadn’t really talked or even exchanged numbers, and Even couldn’t let this go. He needed to know he would see this boy again. He took a deep breath and addressed Isak directly, “Can I talk to you for a moment, first? Before you go?” 

Isak flashed a quick look over at Jonas who nodded at him. “Okay,” he said, still not looking at Even. 

Even grabbed Isak’s wrist and then turned and walked away, pulling him behind him. He brought him to a dark out of the way corner over by the saunas. He dropped Isak’s wrist when they got there and Even leaned back against the wall. “Well, I just… I was wondering… I mean, uh… do you think you would like to go out sometime? I mean, with me…” Isak was just looking at him with a confused expression and so Even felt the need to clarify, “on a date… with me on a date.” 

“Uh… yeah,” Isak’s voice was a little clipped and he gave a short nod before looking down at his shoes. 

It seemed so awkward now, even though Isak was telling him what he wanted to hear, something was off. Even wracked his brain to think of a way to make them both comfortable again. He pulled out his phone and opened up his contacts. He typed in a name and then gave the phone to Isak, “Can you put your number in?” Even struggled not to laugh as he handed over his phone. 

“Sure,” Isak said and then he turned his attention to the phone. “What?!!” Isak looked up and met Even’s eyes now. “What is this?” he was both laughing and scowling as he spoke. “Grumpy God? You put me in as Grumpy God? What the fuck, Even?” Even was laughing so hard now he bent over bracing his hands on his knees. “What even is that, Even?” Isak complained. Even was laughing so hard at this point he couldn’t speak. “Ok, fine,” Isak said and started typing into Even’s phone. Then he pulled out his own phone and started typing. He handed both phones over to Even with a curt, “Put yours in too.”

Even saw that Isak had added a phone number and an Instagram account to the Grumpy God listing, so then he turned to look at Isak’s phone. A huge smile broke over his face and he laughed delightedly when he saw the name Isak had put in his contacts, “The guy who looks like a fucking model but acts like a giant dork.” “You think I look like a model?” Even asked, “You think I’m good-looking?” 

“That’s what you got from this?” Isak asked indignantly. “That’s what you paid attention to?” 

Even quickly put in all his contact info, before Isak could change his mind, and handed it back to him. “Well, yeah… you think I’m good looking and want to go out with me. That’s all that’s important,” he smirked at Isak, enjoying the laughter shining from the other man’s face. 

“Isak! Let’s go!” Jonas shouted over to them.

“Um…” Isak’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips and then he nodded to himself before he stepped forward, catching Even in a crushing hug. Even’s arms reached out reflexively to wrap around Isak’s waist. Isak went up on his toes, his lips brushing the shell of Even’s ear. “Don’t take too long before you call me,” he whispered. Then he was moving back, his mouth stopping to leave a kiss on Even’s cheek before he pulled out of Even’s arms and walked away. 

Even stood in the dusky twilight of the solstice, clutching his phone in one hand and his other pressed to his cheek. He had a good feeling about Isak, a really good feeling. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little sweet fluffy story was complete but then the boys wanted to keep talking. So now there's more. I'm not sure how much more there will be. We'll probably get to the first date at least. 
> 
> Oh, also grammar errors are intentional. They're texting.

Text key; Isak= _ italics _ Even= **bold**

The guy who looks like a fucking model but acts like a giant dork: 

**How soon is too soon to text a guy that you're interested in?**

**Asking for a friend**

Grumpy God: 

_ we literally left fifteen minutes ago _

**and your point is?**

**don’t want him to find someone else**

_ in the fifteen minutes it takes to walk to the bus stop? _

**better not take any chances**

_ i think you’re safe _

**????**

i don’t think he’s looking for anyone else

***heart emoji***

_ *rolling eyes emoji* _

**not into the sappy stuff???**

**are you home yet**

_ not yet _

_ my stop’s next _

**will your parents be up waiting for you**

_ i don’t live at home _

_ one roommate will be asleep _

_ the other will probably have a guy over _

**oh**

_??? _

**i thought maybe you rushed off because you had a curfew or something**

_ nah _

_ Jonas is meeting up with his girlfriend _

_ Mahdi and Magnus were headed to a party but i didn’t feel like going _

**…**

**You could have stayed**

_ i wasn’t sure _

**i was**

…

**sorry, was that too much**

**Isak???**

**no, of course, you shouldn’t have stayed if you were unsure**

**didn’t mean to sound so pushy**

**i'm such a jerk**

_ Even! _

_ STOP _

_ You’re not a jerk _

_ I was just getting off the bus and into the apartment _

_ It’s ok _

**OK**

_ What are you going to do now _

**There’s an after-party for the performers**

**But i'm not sure i want to go**

_ Why not _

**Not sure if i mentioned it**

**But i met a cute guy tonight**

_ *laughing emoji* _

**Kinda want to talk to him instead**

_ ok _

**ok??**

_ Yeah _

_ I like talking to you too _

**Wow**

**Now there are two cute boys that want to talk to me**

…

_ *straight face emoji* _

**I’m kidding**

**of course**

**i just want to talk to you**

**Isak?**

_ what are you doing now _

**phew**

**I’m on the bus**

**headed home**

_ where’s home _

**we have an apartment in Grünerløkka**

**on Markveien and Güners gate**

_ We? _

**me and some of my best friends**

**there are 5 of us**

**it’s a zoo**

_ Ha _

_ You’re actually not that far from me _

**What?!**

**you’re joking right**

_ nope _

_ I’m looking at the map right now _

_ I’m less than a kilometer away _

**Where?**

**Ok, that’s stalkerish**

**I mean, if you want to tell me where**

_ Hey i brought it up _

_ I’m on Rosteds gate _

**If you tell me you fucking went to Bakke too**

**I’m going to lose my shit**

_ what???  _

_ no _

_ went to Nissen _

_ Why would you lose it _

**because if the man of my dreams had been**

**right under my nose the whole time**

**and i hadn’t even noticed???**

**i would have to seriously wonder about my powers of observation**

**Still**

**i can’t believe we haven’t run into each other before**

_ … _

**Isak?**

_ man of my dream? _

**…**

_ Even? _

**it’s just an expression**

_ i’ve never heard of it _

**i guess i’m just more worldly**

_ say it again _

**what**

**I don’t know what you mean**

_ Ev-en! _

**You can just go back and look**

_ say it again _

**man of my dreams**

_ And who would that be... _

**well…**

_ Ev-en! _

**he’s really cute**

**and really grouchy**

_ I am not grouchy! _

_ Why does everyone say that _

***laughing tears emoji***

_ are you home yet _

**yeah, i’m lying on my bed**

_ me too _

_ I’m tired but i don’t want to stop talking _

**Can i call you**

**Now?**

_ … _

_ yeah _


End file.
